


【珉在】成人礼

by Killer_Micky



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shim Changmin/Kim Jaejoong - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Micky/pseuds/Killer_Micky
Summary: 短打。





	【珉在】成人礼

——不喜欢男人，我只喜欢你。

他完蛋了。  
湿润的嘴唇沾着柠檬的香气印在他唇上的那一刻，沈昌珉听见了自己心脏爆裂炸成烟花的声音。

沈昌珉第一次意识到自己也会体验到小鹿乱撞的心情。  
他十六岁，还没来得及属性分化，人生最大的欲望是吃。  
不过是坦诚说没有过初吻的经历，为什么会被敬仰的哥哥强吻？而更冲击的是，他居然因此心跳加速，脸上也温度失常，完全是一副他平时最嫌弃的怀春少年的模样。  
罪魁祸首倒是毫不在意，得意洋洋地退离几步，笑眼弯成月牙的形状：“昌珉呐，初吻的感觉怎么样？很棒吧？”  
昌珉甚至不敢抬眼看他的嘴唇，抿了抿唇沉默地冲出金在中的家，惊慌失措地奔回自己的家。  
屋子里没有开灯，家里一个人也没有，昌珉慌乱地想要稳住阵脚，脑海中却不断重映在中贴近亲吻他的画面。那甚至不是吻，只是一个蜻蜓点水的BOBO，却像一枚炸弹袭击了他全部心神。  
他原来，是喜欢着在中哥的。不仅仅是单纯的敬重而已，而是想要拥抱想要亲吻的喜欢，甚至可能是爱。  
他甚至都搞不清楚自己的感情是什么时候变质的，追根溯源找不出明确的时间点，在他浑浑噩噩地笑闹时就已经悄悄加满，然后因为一个吻漫溢出来，湮没了他的理智，让他落荒而逃，像个十足的傻瓜。  
然而，金在中又是怎样的想法呢？那个吻，根本就是酒后耍流氓的行径吧。  
有时候过度的了解也是让人头疼的事，天才少年感受到了沮丧的分量，随后下定了决心。那是他喜欢的人，当然得自己追到手才算本事。都是男生又怎样，这个世界本质上还是属性最重要。即使属性不合，也不代表他们就不能在一起。  
……不知道今晚过后的在中哥，会分化成什么属性？

时光总是转瞬即逝，眼下的沈昌珉，是跟金在中同届的大二学生。  
就在金在中十八岁那年夏天，沈昌珉提交了跳级申请，顺利地与金在中一样作为新生入校。  
金在中对此十分气短，跟在身后的小孩一下子跃升成同学，怎么都说不上是令人开心的事。更别说这小子从他成年的那晚开始就加倍黏他，活像个狂热粉丝一样紧跟着他，怎么都甩不掉。  
虽然，他并不觉得恼怒。  
沈昌珉年纪没到，嗅不出信息素的差别，但也从别人眼中看穿了在中的属性。  
他说不上是什么感觉，只觉得震惊之余还有一丝窃喜。那人是个omega，据说还是柠檬味的，跟那个吻的味道重合了。  
即使在中再怎样抗拒，还是在两年的时间里习惯了omega的生活。但目前为止还有个定时炸弹没有引爆。一般omega的第一次发情期都是二十岁来临，由男朋友陪伴着度过。但他因为不愿依附别人，从来没有答应过各色alpha的求爱，而且沈昌珉那小子缠他缠得很紧，他根本分不开身去约会。  
总之，他是个发情期适龄的omega，并且没有固定伴侣。  
考虑到这个风险，在中早早买了一罐镇定喷雾备在包里。可他完全没有注意，身边还有一个尚未分化的小子，并且还对他虎视眈眈。  
当他意识到危险的时候，已经为时过晚。  
那是沈昌珉生日的晚上，他提着酒去跟那小子一起庆祝。空荡荡的房子里面，只有他们两个人。两人开了酒碰杯共饮，安静惬意，是昌珉一贯的喜好。  
毕竟是纯良的优等生，才喝了几瓶就已经不胜酒力地歪倒在在中肩头。在中轻笑一声，抬起一手揉了揉他软软的头发：“真是没用呐？不是有带寿星大人喝过苦可乐吗？”  
“我没醉，哥少嘲笑我。”昌珉挥了挥手，一副逞强的样子还要拉着在中继续喝，却被他带着笑意拦住。  
“哥来就好，傻小子。”  
时针走过零点，身旁的小子正式成为大人了。在中存了戏谑的心思，期待着这小子分化的结果，其中的风险却被他抛之脑后。  
就在他收拾了空瓶罐打算出去丢掉的时候，那小子一把抓住了他的手，强力将他拽回沙发里。在中猝不及防地跌进他的怀中，那人闷闷的声音就从耳后传来：“哥，我来就好。”

年轻气盛的alpha的气息带着微醺洒在在中后颈，湿润而蛊惑，是醇厚的红酒香味。在中僵直了身体，过近的距离让他清晰地感知到，这是一个alpha，是一个危险的alpha。而他的身体深处，甚至都因为他而悄悄地濡湿起来。  
那小子说完话就自顾自仰面倒在沙发上，闭着眼睛不知是醉倒还是假寐。他的脸在夜色深沉中被月光亲吻，静谧的客厅里面，就像是伊甸园的禁果。  
他也许该逃，可他没有。在中一寸一寸地凑近，目光像是粘在昌珉的脸上。一直跟在身后的这小子，真的在不知不觉间长大了，是个男人了。他的唇在昌珉的脸颊上落下一个吻。  
一个吻，一把开启潘多拉的钥匙。  
在中还没来得及撤离，就被这小子反推在沙发上动弹不得。那人小鹿般的大眼尽是狡黠，歪着嘴角似笑非笑的神情欠扁又危险：“哥喜欢我？”  
狡猾的臭小子，原来在装睡吗？在中来不及回答，又一个有压迫感的问题气势十足地砸中了他。  
“为什么亲我？”  
“…你的初吻都是哥的。只是脸颊而已，反倒小气起来了？”在中心虚的时候，反而更理直气壮。昌珉又怎么会不了解他这一点，于是挑眉轻笑。  
“那件事哥还敢提吗？给幼小的我心里留下巨大阴影的初吻记忆。”  
在中瞪着眼睛企图推开他，却徒劳无果，被压在沙发跟眼前人的胸膛之间，一边扭着头回避他炙热的视线一边反击：“混小子，小气吧啦的。怎么越长大越会斤斤计较了？”  
“我的性格，哥还不了解吗？”那小子笑成大小眼的模样，可眸中的欲望却如同火焰在灼烧，“那么，就用哥的初夜来偿还吧。”

青年人的吻总是青涩而蛮横，携着要将人拆吃入腹的架势。在中的嘴唇似乎都因为太过猛烈的亲吻发肿。来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角流下，蜿蜒成一道淫靡的水迹。  
舌头被纠缠到发麻，那小子不得章法的动作凶狠得像刚学会捕食的幼狼，却莫名地更能取悦在中。吻沿着水迹一路下移，滑过下颔停在脖颈，湿热的触感之后是一阵刺痛。在中不满地瞪了罪魁祸首一眼，那人反而低笑着咬了咬他的耳垂，声音里都含着笑意，“哥生气了吗？”  
真的是很坏心的小子，从小一起长大，对他的脾气了如指掌，摆出眼下这副神情，让他完全无法拒绝。分明还是往日撒娇卖乖的模样，但信息素让一切都微妙地不同起来。  
AO之间的吸引向来都是致命的。仅仅是那小子凑在后颈轻轻吹气，在中就已经敏感到颤栗。一股莫名的情潮占据了他的身体，让他的呼吸都变得黏腻起来。在中心一沉，他的发情期似乎正翘首以盼地冒出了头，蠢蠢欲动想要一举攻占他的全部灵魂。  
在中挣扎着打开自己的包，伸手摸向那瓶早有准备的喷雾，却被昌珉扣住手与他十指交缠。  
“用不着那种东西，”那小子眼睛亮得惊人，却是满腔认真的神色，“我喜欢哥。”  
在中的眼睛因为惊讶睁得更大，疑惑又不可置信的目光令昌珉无奈地亲了亲他的嘴巴：“我喜欢哥，从哥抢走我的初吻开始。”  
那人呆怔着一言不发，昌珉却没有停下动作。属性分化的感觉实在太美妙了，浓郁的柠檬香气充盈他的鼻尖，正如两年前的那个晚上，又多了甜蜜的味道。每一口呼吸都掺杂了勾引的意味，那是在中本能提出的邀请，他又怎么舍得拒绝？  
手指渐渐下探，昌珉惊觉那人的下身已是一片狼藉，湿滑的触感昭示着他动情的程度。在中抬起空着的那只手半捂住脸，一张脸因为羞耻涨成番茄，嘴上还不甘寂寞地嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着。  
怜爱地一笑，昌珉当然清楚他在纠结什么，只是现在的状况容不下他的耐心。他捏住在中的下颔再度封住他的唇，将那些可爱的埋怨尽数吞没，随后用食指轻点他高高翘起的欲望，拉出一道暧昧的银丝：“喜欢吗，哥？”  
“臭、臭小子，是想死吗！”尽管脑袋混沌，在中还是强撑着骂了一句。可惜他眼睛水汪汪，脸蛋红扑扑，说出来的威胁反倒像是撒娇。  
“那种事我才不想。”像是刻意惹他生气已经成了习惯，昌珉照例顶了回去，但手上的动作越发轻柔起来，“我想要哥。”  
昌珉的手指刚挤入那处神秘的禁地，就被在中抓住手腕。那人双眼被欲望逼得发红，瞳仁却更为透亮，他一错不错地凝视昌珉，仿佛在寻找一丝调笑的影子：“沈昌珉，这不是玩笑。”  
“哥还是不明白吗？我说了，我喜欢哥。”昌珉抬起手顺势吻了吻他因紧张而泛着冰凉的指尖，正色道，“我喜欢你，金在中。我想成为你专属的alpha，哥愿意吗？”  
这小子专注而坚定的眼神未免太过诱惑了，在中招架不住地点头，一点一点松开制止他的手，随后圈住了他的脖颈，送上一个清淡的吻。他满意地看到强装镇定的小子露出无措的神色：“好啊。不过——小处男，你学会怎么标记了吗？”  
“那要哥陪我尝试不是吗？”  
得到心爱的omega准许的年轻alpha如同得了女王指令的骑士。闭塞的甬道内紧致的触觉引燃了昌珉的理智，滑腻的液体沾湿指尖的感觉更是好到让他失控。  
在中乖顺地伏在他肩头，手却大胆地摸向他身下早就硬挺起来的欲望。他的动作不快，但足以让昌珉热血沸腾。  
这是他明朗的暗恋，最喜欢的人。  
小心翼翼的试探无法满足处在发情期的omega，在中不耐地主动蹭了蹭昌珉的炙热，如玫瑰般娇艳的唇在他耳边轻轻吐息：“快点啊，笨蛋。”  
昌珉强压的最后一丝理智彻底宣告瓦解，他扶着肉刃缓缓推进在中充分湿润的窄穴，把人禁锢在怀里的同时张口咬在那人散着柠檬香气的后颈。  
Alpha信息素随着唾液融进血液的反应并不比水滴进热油里柔和。在中呼吸的节奏都被打乱，夹着喘息的声音在巨大的快感下越发性感。昌珉无暇顾及他的状态，本能促使下只能发狠地撞击，像一头狠戾的狼，贪得无厌地享用着自己的猎物。  
“昌、昌珉呐…呜……”在中的呻吟被撞击成细碎的音节，变成自己都难为情的暧昧声音。他索性捂嘴，避免泄露更多羞耻的动静，却被昌珉坏笑着掰开手。  
“哥在害羞吗？”  
…混蛋，知道就不要说出来啊。即使脑袋一片混沌，在中还是恼羞成怒地丢给他一个白眼：“我说，你话这么多，是不行吗？”  
男人的自尊心遭到挑战，昌珉愣了片刻复而低声笑出，带动身下炙热一阵震颤，抵在在中最敏感的那处研磨。那小子甚至恶劣地逼问，“喜欢吗，哥？”  
“嗯啊…”在中残存的清醒念头彻底烟消云散，只能失神地随着昌珉的挺入低吟，他的脸颊染上情欲的红潮，像一颗透熟的苹果等人采摘。  
昌珉不假思索地摘了这颗果实。他用力亲了亲在中的脸，箍住人的腰身下按，戳刺更深处的软肉。  
汗水仿佛肉体摩擦中迸溅出的星火，洒落地面闪着星星点点的光。肌肤相触的每一寸都像是通了电流，快感从四肢百骸传递到神经末梢，在下腹汇集之后释放。  
下身被包裹得越发密不透风，那人后穴分泌出的液体减少了进出的阻力，让交合更为轻易。鼻尖充盈的柠檬香气忽地浓烈起来，昌珉沉醉地在那人锁骨吮吻，烙下接二连三的印记。  
还是不够。把这人整个占为己有的念头强烈得连自己都心惊。  
为什么……起初以为是少不更事的心动，已经蔓延到这种地步。连他的每一寸肌肤，每一口呼吸都想霸占，刻上自己的烙印。  
昌珉这样想着，于是也付诸了行动。在中再次发泄出热情之后，他拥住沉浸在欢愉中的那人，稍稍变换角度摩擦，寻到了更理想的处所。  
那处隐秘的入口温软湿润，遭受alpha的进犯显得贪婪谄媚，不过是简单的碰触，就像是要将他整个吞没。昌珉被逼得腰眼发麻，索性扣住在中的后脑压近自己，在他白皙的脖颈吮出煽情的红痕。柠檬香气透过薄薄的皮肤钻进他的鼻腔，与他身上的红酒味交缠融合，催生出的气味越发馥郁。  
是天作之合吧？昌珉若有所思地笑了，甚至坏心地用舌尖舔舐那人后颈敏感的腺体。在中哪里受得住这种挑逗，只好彻底软倒在昌珉怀里，眼色迷离嘟囔着拒绝。  
可惜这份拒绝的诚意很快被他诚实的反应敲得支离破碎。发情的omega对alpha的抵抗力基本为负值，在中也不例外。即便嘴上哼哼着不要，身下却源源不断地吐露滑腻的液体，沾得昌珉剑拔弩张的那根一片湿漉晶亮。  
“哥想要的话，就直说好了。”将自己整个抽离，昌珉俯身衔住在中的耳垂低笑。  
那人眼角都噙着艳色，半咬着嘴唇的表情无辜到委屈，“昌珉……”  
“拜托啦……”带着气音的请求浸染了极致的妖娆，最乖巧的弟弟又怎么会视而不见，那小子于是封住在中的唇，一举顶入最为契合的温床。  
每一道冲撞都仿佛震颤着中枢神经，每一寸相触的肌肤都好似磁铁紧紧吸附，AO之间的荷尔蒙在血液中爆开，沾染得周遭的空气一片旖旎。水渍声像是要把整张寂静的夜幕一同拉进情欲的漩涡，显得湿黏而厚重。  
汗珠随着昌珉猛烈的动作凝结起来，月光的映照下像钻石一样闪闪发光，顺着下颔在颈侧蜿蜒出一道痕迹。在中见状偏过头亲吻他上下滚动的喉结，却被身下越发激烈的动作撞得软了腰，于是嘟囔着埋怨：“真是……漂亮又会咬人的小子啊……呜嗯！”  
逞强的后果就是尾音都被顶出了可怜兮兮的哭腔，昌珉身体力行实行惩罚，嘴巴却难得善良了一回。  
“哥更漂亮。”  
在中无暇顾及他的赞美，惊觉那人正在体内成结的当下，他潜意识里只想逃跑。然而他的意图早就被昌珉洞悉，那奸诈的家伙索性扣着他的手将他推在沙发上逼视他：“这种时候，哥还是不相信我吗？”  
态度强硬的昌珉连平日里的在中都要敬而远之，在被他整个占有的时分更是令人胆颤，说出来的话也少了底气：“会、会怀孕……”  
“……哥的生理课是不及格吗？”昌珉简直哭笑不得，进入那人的幅度却更加深入，“不想要小孩可以，但是现在，我要标记你。”  
仿佛在宣示主权，下一秒他的炽热便恶狠狠地挤进在中生殖腔的最深处，放肆地宣泄出他的热情。大股的精华浇灌进在中密闭的生殖道，将里面填充得满满当当，也将omega的渴求一并满足。  
从头到脚的酥软唤醒了疲惫，在中甚至不等昌珉帮他清理完就倚在浴缸上睡着了，连昌珉抱他去床上都没能弄醒他。  
星辉下他的睫毛在卧蚕投出浅浅的阴影，柔和得几乎让昌珉遗忘他平时张牙舞爪的本性。拥着他心心念念的恋人，昌珉勾了勾唇角在他耳边低语：“谢谢，哥是我最满意的礼物。”  
岂料那人突然睁眼在他的唇上烙下一吻，随后狡黠地笑了。  
“生日快乐，我的昌珉。”  
=END=


End file.
